The Deal
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: In order to save her friend, Rukia makes a deal with the school bully. Lemon AU


Shoes stomp on the concrete surrounding a large highschool, students ran or walked as their P.E teacher forced them to run more. Rukia walked along with her friend Renji, talking about unimportant things when she heard footsteps right behind her. Her mind told her not to look back but her curiosity got the best of her. Rukia turned to see her enemy right behind her, his large grin on his pale face and his honey colored eyes staring down at her. She rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Renji but stopped when she heard someone whistle right in her ear.

"Ow! Watch it, Kurosaki!" Rukia shouted, turning to face the laughing boy.

"Aww, come on, Rukia, ya know ya liked it." Hichigo said, placing his hands in his pocket to hide his hands that had brass knuckles on them.

"Go-to-hell!" Rukia chanted, causing the large red-head to laugh loudly.

The smile on the albino's face fell and his cold eyes went to the laughing man. Hichigo slowly began to pull out his left hand and looked around to see that all three of them were completely alone. He cackled loudly and threw his head back, making Rukia and Renji stare at him. His head went back down and he walked over to the red-head. Renji backed away when he felt his comfort zone being disturbed and raised his eyebrows at the shorter teenager.

"What? Something on my face?" Renji barked, Hichigo looked over at Rukia, winking at her, before turning back to the red-head.

"There is now."

"Renji!"

Rukia took a step back as her friend was punched right on his face, blood gushing from his nose. Renji shouted as he covered his bleeding nose but fell back when he was pushed backwards by the violent teenager. Hichigo merely laughed insanely as he continued his attack, now holding onto Renji's hair and striking him repeatedly. Rukia ran over and grabbed hold of the arm that belonged to her enemy and tried to hold it back as much as she could. Hichigo stopped after three more punches and grabbed hold of Rukia's shoulder in an intense grip.

"Ya want meh ta stop, Rukia?" Hichigo said, smiling as Rukia struggled in his grip.

"Let go of me." Rukia said, his grip on her only tighten.

"I will 'nd then I'll keep beatin' ya friend ta a pulp if ya don't agree ta my deal." Hichigo said, looking around when he heard faint footsteps.

"Sure whatever! Just don't hurt him anymore!" Rukia shouted, his grip on her was gone and she ran to her friend's side.

"What's going on here!" Soi Fon said, Rukia turned to her and was about to respond but stopped when she saw Hichigo placing his fingers to his lips.

"Uh... I-,"

"Some thugs beat the shit outta poor Renji here. Ain't it a shame?" Hichigo said, taunting Rukia with his tone.

The week that followed was shockingly quiet. Rukia didn't hear a word from Hichigo and Renji remained silent as well but recovered quickly. She sat in class, squirming in her desk and tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. Rukia finally gave up and raised her hand, waving it frantically until her teacher noticed.

"Yes, Rukia?" Retsu asked, smiling warmly at her.

"Can I use the restroom?" Rukia shouted, the woman laughed and signaled her to go off.

Rukia practically jumped from her seat and ran to the girls' rooms with speed. After doing the deed, she splashed some cold water on her face and washed her hands quickly. Rukia's mind too preoccupied to notice the door opening and then locking. She smiled when she saw her hands were spotless and looked into the mirror, gasping when she saw Hichigo standing right behind her. Her mouth was quickly covered by his hand as he pulled her body into his own. His lips now gently brushing against her ear before licking it gently.

"Ya remember our deal, Rukia? How about we take care of it, right here, right now?" Hichigo whispered, licking her cheek slowly.

Rukia screamed into his hand and moved violently in his grip. Hichigo chuckled before pulling out the brass knuckles he used on Renji and threw them into the sink. Rukia whimpered and went still when she heard the loud noise and looked with wide eyes as the knuckles shined brightly by the light. Blood was still on them and stained them with an awful red color. Hichigo purred into her neck while his hand went under her skirt and slowly began to pull down her panties.

"I can still beat the shit outta Renji if ya keep fightin' meh. Do ya want meh ta do that?" Hichigo whispered, Rukia stood still for a moment before shaking her head slowly.

"Then quit it 'nd let meh fuck ya." Hichigo snarled, Rukia felt her panties fall to her knees and closed her eyes when she heard the zip from his pants.

She shook gently but opened her eyes when she felt nothing happen, her eyes locked with Hichigo's through the mirror and he grinned before poking her gently. His hand went to her toned stomach and held her close as his meat massaged her lips gently. Rukia shuddered and tried to close her eyes again but a nip on her shoulder told her otherwise.

"I want ya ta see ya'self while I fuck ya." Hichigo purred, Rukia opened her eyes and kept her eyes on her own before gasping into his hand.

He pushed forward and moaned at the luscious feeling of being surrounded by her warmth. She moaned at the feeling of his enlarged member deep inside her and tried to shake off the amazing feeling her was giving her. Rukia's gaze, which never left the mirror in front of her, watched in awe as Hichigo rotated his hips. He looked into the mirror, still panting, and grinned at her before bucking his hips. She whimpered and winced as her nails dug into his thighs, he moaned at the feeling and then laughed when she saw her redden face.

"Ya like this, don'cha?" Hichigo said, rocking back and forth into her.

Rukia whimpered and moaned but they were muffled by the hand covering her mouth. Her large eyes kept looking into the mirror as Hichigo slowly began to pump into her. He threw his head back and let out a guttural moan before pumping faster into her, his hand kept her in place as he fucked her from such a strange angle. Rukia could only moan and stare at her reflection, watching Hichigo as his faced showed nothing but pure pleasure and her own wide eyed expression. It was hypnotizing and only made the feelings she was trying force back get stronger.

His teeth bit onto her shoulder and neck as he went on with the pleasure, laughing loudly when he released his hold on her mouth and heard her cry out from his sudden hard thrust. Her nails now dug into his arms as she felt his throbbing member go completely in and out of her body. Her eyes now shut from the intense waves of pleasure that were consuming her. His lips were curled up in pleasure and his head swung back as he continued his fast pace, his pale hands roaming her small body while at the same time continued holding her in place. Rukia continued to cry out and after one loud scream, Hichigo's hand went back to her mouth and his lips returned to her ear.

He nibbled on it before licking her cheek and giving her a fast, yet passionate, kiss. Rukia swore she saw stars when she soon came and her body went ridged as her body went to heaven. Hichigo growled in satisfaction as he pulled out and came on the back of her thighs, not wanting to get her pregnant so he could continue to have his fun with her body. Hichigo released her and let Rukia fall to her knees since her legs felt like jelly. Rukia sat panting from the intense session she just had and looked up to see Hichigo walking to the door. He looked over his shoulder to her and grinned widely before winking.


End file.
